


~Gin & Rangiku: What's on the inside?~

by kawaii3little2neko1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, First Kiss, Gin and Rangiku, Hurt, Lies, Love, Missing, Nicknames, Old pictures, Promise, Running Away, Secrets, Teasing, drunk, i will always protect you, not completed yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii3little2neko1/pseuds/kawaii3little2neko1
Summary: After a small talk with Gin, Rangiku noticed something strange. He wasn't like his usual self. She tried to figure out what he is hiding from her but he keeps backing away until one day he vanished out of nowhere. Nobody has seen him after that argument with him and Rangiku. Rangiku is looking for him, hoping he would come back one day.





	1. Chapter 1

10 am in the morning. The sun peeks in her eyes as Rangiku groaned. She was to lazy to get out of her bed and turn around and snuggles in her blankets. Her captain got tired of Rangiku being late at work and he put somewhere in her room a alarm. On 10:10 am the alarm goes off, making a horrible loud sound that makes Rangiku knock out of her bed. She groaned even more now and was in a very bad mood. It took 5 minutes until the alarm goes back off. Groaning and pissed Rangiku walked to the bathroom getting herself ready. Stumbling she went outside and takes a deep breath.

"My, my Rangiku. What happened to you?" Somebody said in a teasing way.

Rangiku groaned and looks at the person, seeing her silvered haired friend with a grin on his face. "Good morning captain Ichimaru."

Gin shakes his head at her. "Don't be so formal with me Rang."

Rangiku frowned. "If that's what you wish, fox face."

Gin his grin disappeared for a moment. "Fox face?" He repeated her while looking the other way thinking for a second and the looks back at her. "Don't be so rude, Rang!" He had again a grin on his face, making her annoyed.

"Whatever." She said. "It's not like you care what i say."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Gin said while smirking a little.

Before Rangiku could look his way again, he vanished already from her sight. "Wha...?" Rangiku mumbles. She stood there frozen for a while until her captain called her. "Matsumoto!!"Captain hitsugaya looked up at her pissed. "You're late again!!!" He yelled. Rangiku was confused of the moment, snapping out of her moment of thinking about Gin. He was the reason why she was so late. She sighs and apologize to her captain.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When it got 6 pm Rangiku had done her work. She was exhausted and normally would go home or to the cafe for a good cup of sake but she didn't. She walked around, hoping to find her silvered haired friend but somewhere she doesn't wan to find him. On the street she find Izuru. As fast if she could she ran towards him. "Where is Gin?" She asked immediately. Izuru was kinda shocked about Rangiku her reaction and wanted to know what was wrong. "Captain Ichimaru? Why you ask?"

"I need to talk to him." She replied quickly. That got Izuru kinda confused and curious why she wanted to see captain Ichimaru that badly but he could see on Rangiku her expression that she wouldn't tell him so he saw no need for further questioning. "Captain Ichimaru was absent today."

"absent?" She repeats.

"Yes, nobody has seen him today. To be honest i'm also kinda worried. H e just left a note on my desk saying he won't be coming today."

"Hmm..." She mumbles and became silent while she thinks.

"Rang..? Before he could finish talking to her she already left. Izuru had an odd feeling about this and went out looking for Rangiku and captain Ichimaru. Rangiku ran to Gin his place and saw him standing outside alone. "Gin..."

He turned his head to her a bit with a grin on his face but...it was a different expression then the usual grin he has. "Oh hello, Rang" He said. She made a fist of her hands and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong, Gin?" She asked him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He replied. Now Rangiku was sure something was wrong. The look on his face is not the same as usual even if he tries to hide the fact that there is something but she knew him more then anyone. He couldn't hide it from her. "Don't play dumb with me!" She raised her voice against him. "I know you Gin. You can't hide from me the fact that something is wrong!" She looked at him very serious as his playful grin vanished from his face. He was kinda shocked about Rangiku her actions. He rather looked unsure now like the way he wants to tell her but then again not.Something was holding him back but what? Rangiku wonders. There was again a moment of silent. That made Rangiku uncomfortable and horrible about the fact he is like this now. She can't stop wondering. "What's holding you back to speak up, Gin?" She asked him a few minutes later. Gin turned away showing her back at her. "Hey! Don't turn away from me and just ignore me!" She yelled at him. "You." Gin said in silent. "What...?" Rangiku looked more confused the ever. She didn't really expected that he would answer her. "Me?" Rangiku repeated him. "Well, that's your answer to your question Rang."

"How am i holding you back?!" She asked him kinda upset but to confused to raise her voice to much against him. Gin turned her head and was about to say something untill he saw Izuru appeared "Captain Ichimaru." He said then he noticed the strange expression on Gin his face. "What happened?" He asks captain Ichimaru and Rangiku. Gin shakes his head and then started to walk away from Izuru and Rangiku but Rangiku wouldn't let him escape that easily. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back again. "Why won't you tell us what's wrong?!" Rangiku said while raising her voice against him and gripping his arm tighter. It took a moment of silent for Gin to think. "Oh Rangiku" He said while he started grinning again. "It's a secret so don't put your nose where it doesn't belong." Gin pulled his arm out of her hold and walked away. Soon he disappeared out of sight. Rangiku stood there speechless, thinking of a way to make him talk. Izuru walked to Rangiku worried. "You okay? You seem really out of it."

"I'm fine!" Rangiku hissed at him as she turns away from Izuru and walks away. Izuru didn't understand the situation but he did figure out that it was his fault that captain Ichimaru left. _**Gin wanted to talk to Rangiku alone.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku got worried since Gin didn't return for 5 days. She kept thinking of what happened that night. She missed back then a good change to talk to him and the change to know what's wrong but sadly she didn't succeed to know anything. She wanted to talk to him really badly but don't know if she ever will get a change like that. They were looking for Gin since it took so long for her returned but nobody has found him yet. Rangiku decided to went out looking herself maybe she can find him since she's the only one who know Gin a bit. She went out looking on places he goes a lot in these few years but even that didn't do any good. But she wouldn't give up. She walked around far from everything and passed a familiar path. It took her some seconds to remember but she would never forget this place so easily. It was the place were she first met her silvered haired friend. That was a long time ago. They were just kids back then. She stared away at the spot, daydreaming, thinking what happened that day. A sudden grip on her shoulder woke her up back to reality. 

"What are you doing here, Rang?" A person said but before she could see his face she knew it could only be gin. She slapped his hand away and turned, facing him. 

"Better question! Why are you here?!" He frowned at her and grins a little. 

"Just going on a quick walk, that's all." 

Rangiku made from her hand a fist and wanted to slap him across his face but held back for now. "A quick walk of 5 days!? Are you kidding me Gin!?" She yelled. 

He laughed, amused about seeing the little girl upset of worrying about him. She couldn't hold back anymore, with all her anger she soon slapped him hard on his cheek. His cheek was red with her hand marked on it. He grabbed her wrist tightly and looked kinda shocked at her of her actions. 

"That's not very nice, Rang" 

She tried to get out of his hold but failed and yelled at him again. "Where were you Gin!? Everyone is looking for you!" 

"Oh Rangiku. Don't bother asking anymore." He said while pulling her with him and returns. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

He let's her go when he arrived close by her place. "See ya, Rang" He turned away and started walking back home. 

Rangiku was very pissed ans took off her shoe. She threw it to his head, hitting hard against the back of his head. He turned around rubbing the place were it hit him on the back of his head. Seeing she was very upset. 

"Seems like you like to hurt me, Rang." 

She growled. "Will you finally answer me!?" 

"Answer what, Rang?" 

"Don't play dumb with me! just...." 

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong" He interrupted her. 

She looked down then thinking for a minute. Gin sighed and picked up her shoe. He walked to her and dropped the shoe in front of her. His hand moved up on her head. He started rubbing her head a bit with his finger through her hair, making Rangiku silent and calm. She looked at him. He had his usual smile. That was good but... still something was odd but she remain silent for now. Gin pulled her hair a bit. Her face changed. She was annoyed since he knew she didn't like it when he pulled her hair but he still kept doing it once in a while but less then he used to in the past. "Hey Rang, let's get a drink first." He said. Rangiku smiled at his offer and accepted it. She always liked a cup of Sake or a few cups. Maybe she could get a answer out of him when he's drunk but that didn't went well since in a hour time Rangiku was laughing out of nothing cause she drank to much. Gin in the other hand wasn't much effected by the alcohol. He didn't drink the Sake as fast like she did. He saw Rangiku being sill and was amused about it. One moment she is laughing and the other moment she complains about everything that just comes into her head. It got even so worse that he had to calm her down cause she was talking loud for the whole place. Rangiku didn't find it fair she was the only one drunk so she offered him a cup of Sake but he tries to refuse it since he knew it would effect him soon. After a while she succeeded to give him another cup. She poured his cup full again and again with Sake. His cheek were red as he even laughed out of nothing. That's the first time she saw him being like this until he hit the ground. She looks at him being half conscious. She sighed and helped him up. She was walking with him back to his place. When she opened the door of his place she was amazed about how bit it was a captains room. She lay him down on his bed. He groaned a bit.. She giggles amused and then walked around his room. She found a old picture of her and Gin when they were kids. They were much more closer back then. She missed that time. 

"Where did this time go?" She talked low. 

Gin rolled to his side. "Hmm...?" 

"We were much closer back then. You would tell me everything as i did... But now it's just the opposite" She said with a low voice again. 

"Time changes and we did to, Rang." 

"but..." He knew Rangiku her mood changed completely as he sighs. 

"But that fact didn't change" He said while smiling a little. 

"huh?" Rangiku turned to him in confusion. 

"I sometimes didn't told you things back then just to protect you. Well, that's still the case." He said while grinning and sits up on the bed while rubbing his head a little and yawns. 

"P-Protect me? From what? Why?"' 

Gin groaned but still smiled. "Let's not talk about that now, still feel odd cause of the Sake." 

"Hmph." She pouts and hits his head with her finger. 

Gin opened his eyes a bit looking at hers. "Gosh Rangiku, what's with you today?" 

She shakes her head. "What do you mean? Your the one acting mysterious, you know..." 

"Could be but....well...ughh.." He sighs. 

"What's the matter?" She sighs. 

"I wanna help you as well and i know something is wrong cause i think the days you've been gone has nothing to do with something you needed to do but i think you needed some time off, some time alone....But why?" She says while looking away. 

Gin closed back his eyes and takes a deep breath. "It's amazing your the one who can really see through me. Everything you said is exactly the case. I can't hide anything from you. I suppose i can tell you something." He went close to her and whispered something in her ear. Rangiku eyes widen as Gin takes a step back and turned away, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be coming soon. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also don't copy my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be coming soon. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also don't copy my story!


End file.
